Armagetian Kingdom
SANGVINEM GLORIA FACIT. -The Armagetian National Motto, translated from the Armagetian Language to latin. It means "Blood Creates Glory". The Armagetian/Armageddon Kingdom (Commonly called Armagetia) is a pretty huge Kingdom. Its King is obviously Armageddongee and its princes are Armageddongee Jr. and Marmageddongee. Its Armed Force is the Armageddon Army. Their supporting empire is the NourGodly1592 Empire. In this page only its contemporary history (Armageddongee's reign) will be talked about, since its millenary existance is too long to write it all on a single page. As nowadays, its biggest issues are the civil rights, since only people from the Armageddon Galaxy, the Xyean Galaxies, Clantium, Balentio and the Scio Asteroid Belt (Which is populated only by soldiers sent from the other parts of the Kingdom) can vote for the Prime Minister, because their colonization was complete, so most of the territories are just like colonies. It has many Universes and Galaxies in it: *The Armageddonverse *The Forbidden Universe (They're searching for a new name) *Half of the Xyean Galaxies *Clantium, its ex- capital * Balentio * The Kazakverse * The Radiantverse * The X Star System * The Kio Galaxies * The Scio Asteroid Belt * Occcupies the Arlic Universe * The Crystalverse, but they lost it in The Great Invasion War. * They ruled for a short time a part of the United 'Gees Galaxy, but they returned it back. They had also 1/4th of the Godly Universe, but they returned that back too. The Seclusion After the defeat against Dark NourGodly1592's army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance, the Empire got "closed", it closed relations with every other Universe, made a wall of pure Adamantium on every Universe, Galaxy and planet they own, covering them, the only doors are surrounded by Legionary Armageddongees that let enter only allowed people. We don't even know on what is people working. Even Armageddongee disappeared..... The only thing we know, is that the Empire will rise again, one day, as sometimes we see Armageddon Fleet spaceships near some Universes. Later it got in the Armageddon Empire Civil War. NourGodly1592's support NourGodly1592 were informed that the Armageddon Empire have got seclusionized and no empires were supporting this empire, so NourGodly1592 decided to support and give the Empire over 5,000 Nour Warriors and 2,000 Nour Soliders so the empire could live and getting stronger. Then NourGodly1592 decided to open Armageddon Empire from 1/4 part of Nour Universe (as Nour Universe is 30x larger than Armageddonverse. After that, the Empire rose and became stronger than before The End Of The SeclusionCategory:UniversesCategory:Armageddongee's Army Thanks partially NourGodly,the Armageddon Empire got again strong.It was in the rose of its power,but Nour Heavy Soldier appeared again.Armageddongee prepared himself,but the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse declared war!Armageddongee leaved to his sons and his general to fight the two Universes,while he could fight. The Kingdom Strikes Back After an huge war with the Crystalverse and the Kazakverse,and the takeover of Balentio,the Empire stopped the expansion.Armageddongee realised that people were too oppressed from a total monarchy,so he proclamed the kingdom returned and it became a Parlamentarian Monarchy,so the king has lesser power.Its new Prime Minister is Drarmageddongee. Fakegee War VII Fakegee War VII was a successful war for the Armageddon Kingdom. It's known Armageddongee's war-begin speech, and the people cheering for the war. They've taken a part of the United 'Gees Galaxy and used to rebuild it from the war destruction, but they returned it to the United 'Gees Galaxy later. The war had a huge impact on the Kingdom, people were sad about having no gains except an alliance and a really small territory in the Norish Universe, since they returned their conquers in the United 'Gees Galaxy. The Economy got really bad, and the Armageddian Lair, the value, got really poor. The parliament is working right now on getting the economy better. They're working on developing the giant Forbidden Universe from its poor state. People is still scared of an invasion of the Norish empire, because they own a quarter of the Nourverse. They also fought the Gabgee Empire though made a truce with them because they were friends.Later the capital moved to Xezon, the greatest city in the Armageddonverse. After The Scion War The Armageddon Kingdom helped the UFK in its war against Scion's Empire and together they won. From it the Kingdom gained the X Star System, the Kio Galaxies, the Radiantverse and the Scio Asteroid Belt. The Economy did benefit from the Radiantverse because of its resources and the Scio Asteroid Belt was colonized and militarized. Downfall The Armageddon Kingdom met an hard time with rising powers like the Norish Union, Finnitania and the Centinid Republic. To keep their political system up they arrived to legalize War Crimes, but they did the important choice of giving all the peoples, even the conquered ones, the same rights. But as the situation progressed, the situation went darker and darker, even with Finnitanian help. Many external statists believed that it would have collapsed. Rising From The Ashes As the Dark Ages proceeded, Armageddongee decided that it was truly the time to change. He dissolved his puppet parliament and deposed Drarmageddongee, temporarily taking the power until elections. The "Rebirth Party", leaded by the local gentleman Thanorpe, won with the 63% of the votes (Much to Saymonhe's disappointment) across all the countries. For the first time, everyone voted. Male, female, Armagetian and not. The party made illegal again war crimes and started a welfare politic, to make the country advanced as its allies. The X-0099 was completed and powered with an ancient source of power, the well-known End Scepter, a powerful relic which emanates power. Criminality highly reduced and the economy improved with many scientifical discoverings used. The most surprising thing was Armageddongee's change, and his choice to fully support a government he didn't choose.Category:UGOASPCategory:EmpiresCategory:Armageddon Kingdom Stuff